Billionaire
by InvisibleNinja1234
Summary: I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine *been there done that  Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen *haven't doe that yet*


**A/N: Ya ya I know, I should probably be updating my other story Mission Impossible, BUT I just had to write it. So, don't kill me people! Anywhoo, I am feeling pretty terrible right now, I'm actually a bit sick right now so don't hate me if this sucks… Anywhoo AGAIN Fun fact: ****Odontophobia is the fear of teeth.**

**Disclaimer: I would like to see one person on FanFiction who actually owns what they are writing about! I also don't own the song Billionaire by Travie McCoy feat. Bruno Mars. And the fact was from ./~bingbin/**

_**Hmmmmm running out of ideas for break lines!**_

Robin looked at the video feeds.

'Nobody in the mountain, good' Robin thought 'Must be on a mission without me'. Robin turned on the simulator and the whole room lit up. Robin smiled. 'This is going to be good'. Robin looked down the song choices and clicked on Billionaire.

'Explicit or clean…' Robin thought, and clicked on explicit. He lived in Gotham after all. Then the song started. And Robin sang along

_I wanna be a billionaire so f****** bad _'Haha already am'

_Buy al of the things I never had _'But Bruce wont let me'

_I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine _'Been there done that'

_Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen _'Not quite there yet

_Oh every time I close my eyes_

_I see my name in shining lights _*Robin pops up in shining letters above his head*

_Yeah, a different city every night _*Spins in a circle surrounded by buildings*

_Oh, I swear the world better prepare _*small world in Robins hand*

_For when I'm a billionaire " _ *both hands in the air head back*

_Yeah, I would have a show like Oprah I would be the host of _

_Everyday Christmas, give Travie your wish list _*calendar pops up Robin points to Christmas*

_I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt_

_And adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had s*** _*Bunch of pictures appear around him of little kids*

_Give away a few Mercedes, like here lady have this _*car driving away*

_And last but not least grant somebody their last wish _

_It's been a couple months since I've had a single so _

_You can call me Travie clause minus the Ho Hos *_holographic hat appears on Robins head*

_Get it id probably visit where Katrina hit *_Map where hurricane Katrina was"

_And d*** sure do a lot more than FEMA did _*bag of money being thrown at the map

_Yeah, can't forget about me, stupid_

_Everywhere I go I'ma have my own theme music *_iPod with music playing

_Oh every time I close my eyes _*same as first chorus*

_I see my name in shining light's_

_A different city every night _

_Oh, I swear the world better prepare_

_For when I'm a billionaire_

_Oh oh, oh oh, for when I'm a billionaire_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_Ill be playing basketball with the president _ *in a basketball court*

_Dunking on his delegates_

_Then ill compliment him on his political etiquette _*robin shaking holographic hand*

_Toss a couple milli in the air just for the heck of it *_Money starts raining down on robin*

_But keep the fives, twenties, hiz and biz completely separate_

_And yeah ill be in a whole new tax bracket_

_We in recession, but let me take a crack at it_

_Ill probably take whatever's left and just split it up _

_So everybody that I love can have a couple bucks_

_And not a single tummy around me would know what hungry was*_shakes his finger in "no" way*

_Eating good, sleeping soundly know we all have a similar dream_

_Go in your pocket pull out your wallet, put it in the air and sing _*takes out wallet puts it in the air*

_I wanna be a billionaire so f****** bad_

_Buy all of the things I never had_

_Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine_

_Smiling next to opera and the queen_

_Oh every time I close my eyes _

_I see my name in shining lights _

_A different city every night_

_Oh, I swear the world better prepare for when I'm a billionaire_

_When I'm a billionaire_

_I wanna be a billionaire so f****** bad _

Then after the song ended, he made money rain down of him again for a minute turned and said "So, what did you think" to the team

Wally started laughing hysterically "Tha-that wa-as soo i-iron-ironic,"

The rest of the team just stared at him then Artemis said "I did not know you could sing"

"Well ya," Robin said then pulled out his wallet, "You guys wanna see something?" Robin asked the team

"Ya sure," Wally said knowing exactly what was coming. He knew Robin pretty well.

He took out a bunch of money then threw it up in the air and yelled "I WANNA BE A BILLIONAIRE SO F****** BAD"

Then laughed as Wally grabbed all of the money out of the air before it touched the ground

"I can have this right?" Wally asked

"Ya sure KF" Robin responded

"WHAT!" Artemis yelled "So not fair…" Artemis said, then robin handed each of the team $100 dollars "Have fun with that,"

"Hey Robin I have a question for you," Artemis asked

"Yes?"

"Are you a billionaire?"

Robin just winked, then laughed his signature laugh and walked away

"Um so is that a yes?" Artemis asked

**A/N: YAY! I just had to write that. So how do you all like that? I hope you liked it. I worked hard on that. Not. I actually had to type the lyrics because they wouldn't copy. Stupid website. Anywhoo, I was writing this while eating bell peppers… ya I know. Weird. I am having cravings for random foods at the moment. I don't know why. Well, If you want to give my ideas for stories to write I would love some new ideas, and I will make sure to give credit to the person who suggests it! Unless you want it to be anonymous. Well I have one question for YOU. Yes you. Will you review (OMG IT RHYMED!)**


End file.
